Wizard Drafts
by Gassy peachy
Summary: Sequel to the Magic Of Farts
1. Chapter 1

**Wizards Drafts**

**A sequel to the magic of farts**

**Chapter 1**

Harry woke up dreading the day that awaited him, he went down to breakfast but was denied it by the Hagrid standing at the door who then led him down to Hagrids hut where he was met by the disgusted glares of the four girls that he and Ron had pranked. They all sat in the room for about 5 minutes in silent until Hagrid brought Ron through door and Harry nodded to him.

Only Minutes had passed when Hermione had informed them where all the boxes releasing the effective gas but no matter how hard she tried using everybody's help without her wand it was impossible to stop the things from doing what they did. 10 minutes passed when she finally realised a way to cancel the effects the boxes would have on them. She asked everyone to help except Harry and Ron to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry and Ron backed slowly away from the four girls who were crowding one of the gassing gas boxes. Harry slipped his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and threw it on him and Ron.

"Oh dammit we cant take it apart" she mumbled "Harry, Ron can you give a hand?... Harry, … Ron" she said looking round the hut "urp" *sigh* "OH scuse me". "HARRY!? Oh you little dicks" Hermione cursed "What, what happened?" Ginny asked her "Harry and Ron urrp escaped" she replied "whUURT?" Luna burped accidently. "Oh nurp the boxURPS are starting to URPP take effect, we better start URRP getting rid of the boxes URP" Cho glassily said as they all rushed to a box each even though there were 6 and all started trying to dismantle the boxes "I URp can't take it FRRT excuse me, apart" Ginny said glassily, all of them went silent for a minute until.. "Oh my god URRRPP Ginny that was disgusting URP, I can smell all the way over heUrp" Hermione said covering her nose stopping her from carrying on breaking the box. "PRRRP Oh c'mon it cURRNNP be that bad Urp" she replied when Cho screamed out "I URRP did it URp I did it! "UUURRRRPP scuse me" said Luna "great Cho POOT sorry, wait why is UrrP the box smoking?" Hermione questioned "UMMurp I don't…" just then the box exploded setting off a chain reaction to the other boxes blowing open Hagrids hut.

"I don't feel gassy anymore" said Hermione speaking surprised. "Yeh" "Me neither" agreed Luna and Cho "FRT PRRp sorry" "Oh Ginny, god no wonder your farts smelt that bad an barely any of us farted it wasn't the boxes that was just you" Hermione concluded "Yeh but the boxes still made us burp FARRRt" she said then released a wet fart "but why did the boxes blowing up stop us from burping and farting?" asked Luna "I don't know?"

They all started walking away back up to the castle like everything was going to be alright but it really wasn't because just then all their stomachs rumbled a horrible rumble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione was extremely angry and so were the other girls she was so angry she organised the four of "The Witty Pranksters" to meet up after lunch however no matter what she did her stomach would not stop making noise and rumbling.

After 2 lessons of constant rumbling (it wasn't painful stomach rumbling however she always felt it rumbling around) she finally sat down to lunch in the great hall with all of the group. "hey has anyone else's stomachs been umm.. [rumble] well active?" she started off. They all agreed and tried to work out why, when Luna told them how when the boxes they could of released the gas all at once rather than over time. "Luna that's [rumble] PRRARRRP umm.." Hermione paused "maybe you might be right urp" they all looked at each other with frightened faces "Oh no URp" said Cho they all stood up and ran to the girls toilet – the one with Moaning Murtle in and locked the door. "Oh no this is terrible not again" Ginny wept "Well we have to find a way to stop FARRt it from happening before were embarrassed again" Luna said Hermione wasn't responding at all she was trying to hold in all her wind, you could see it building up on her face and then she let out a small squeaky fart raising her skirt a little but not enough to see her pants "oops scuse me PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPP oh my god URRRRP POOOT brup" Hermione's face was bright red as she straightened her skirt back over her silk pink panties doing a tiny wet fart as she did. All the other girls were burping a lot until Ginny farted rasply, her shoulder resting against one of the cubicles. Luna then started farting, first a wet deep one then 3 airy high pitched short ones then to finish it off a loud stinky one to lift her dress up over her glistening blue pants that match her eyes. "Oh my, it stinks so much URRpP guys I need to get outta here" Cho shouted burping as she ran to the door and then kept on farting in short burst every time she tried to open the door until they heard a laughing coming from outside the bathroom door and all burped or either farted a long deep belch/fart.


End file.
